Shugo Jikan!
by Minna-chu
Summary: Rika and Izka two normal children...Rika has a secret and a horrifying past. Rika's afraid can Izka help her calm down or will she be absorbed the darkness of the Cross and taken by Komui Izuko.Tell me do you want to be one of them? IzkaxRika Let's Go!
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Jikan!

Rika Kokone jumped from bed her black hair swerving behind her as she landed on the ground and her older brother called from downstairs she jogged downstairs and slid down the railing landing in front of the kitchen door opening it and walking in to greet her brother. Reiji stood at the stove his black apron on and he was cooking his black hair covering his face and he turned to Rika smiling handing her a plate with juicy bacon that melted in your mouth also smiley face eggs and her favorite pancakes dipped with plenty of syrup and rice with a lot of butter on the side.

She placed the plate on the table and kissed her brother's cheek before eating the food slowly. She got up and looked at the calendar exclaiming at the day and jumped away dashing upstairs to only have Reiji looking at her retreating back with a question mark above his head anime style. She dashed upstairs to her room jumping over the bed to the closet pushing it open to reveal a Lolita black and red dress with a black and red checkered cap. She drew the clothes and hat out and put them on grabbing her black and red book bag and jumping over the bed once more and down the stairs brushing by the confused Reiji.

"Goodbye Reiji I'll see you later" she said opening the door to the Academy.

She dashed down the hall skitting to the side and down the hall again down the steps. Her body was in a rush and her mind didn't process right and she headed into her classroom 3-1. She stopped in front of her teacher Aoki-sensei or Aoki Daisuke she said with hate sometimes. She looked up at him and he gave her a thumbs up before sending her to her seat. She sat in the seat next to Izka Menomi the local "bad boy" in the academy. She sighed as he began to tease her and mess with her she closed his eyes and drowned him out.

The image of flowers blooming came into her mind and soon turned black and died when she was awoken. Her sensei stood before her with a ruler in his hand tapping it angrily they had a staring match and he lost. He left her to stare out the window and turned then he turned to Izka and pointed to him with the ruler. Rika saw this and took the ruler snapping it in too and the boys in the back exclaimed.

"She's so cool"

"My Angel"

"She's My Local Bad Girl!"

Rika sighed and gave the broken ruler to the teacher looking at Izka something furry popped up from his head and she saw to rectangular fox ears when nobody was looking she scratched them. He let out a low purr before there was a clearing of throats and she stopped and they looked away from each other both content on keeping their cool titles. Reiji came into the classroom and stopped by Rika sitting down beside her and he and Izka had a glaring match.

Izka turned to Rika who was staring out the window as usual a small crescent moon fell on Rika's desk and her and Izka looked at each other in fear as Rika raised her hand and the whole class froze nobody moved and nothing happened. Everything was frozen except Reiji, Rika and Izka. Then a hand grew out of the cresent moon and a whole monster grew out of it.

A whole laid inside of the monster where it's heart should have been the rest of the monster was pure black and it's eyes were golden and it had blood gushing down it's mouth and on it's forehead was a crescent moon that was red.

Izka turned to Rika and a sleek black scythe it's blade gleaming as the moonlight bounced off of it. A Black robe covered her as the hood slid off her head reveling long jet black hair with red tips. Her eyes turned red and she dashed towards the monsters jumping cutting the ceiling in half almost and then slashed the monster's neck off. The Monster's neck reconnected to the body and Rika's eyes opened wide and she dashed to Izka as the monster stepped closer.

"This one is a regeneration you handle it" she said changing back to her normal appearance running to her brother.

Izka nodded his hair turned snow white his eyes turquoise and his ears turned snow white he gained a sword in his left hand a smirk rose on the boy's face as he dashed off the monster coming at him at full speed. He slashed at it and the monster regenerated and he cut it into tiny pieces jumping back and chanted a few words before his sword glowed bright white and then jet black he ran to the monster once again but this time jumped and disappeared hiding in the shadows as the monster came from Rika and Reiji.

"Izka NOW!" Rika yelled.

Izka jumped from the shadows behind the monster slashing at it there was a humongous explosion and Izka and Rika were thrown out into the field behind the school looking at the exploded classroom. Izka's features turned back to normal he covered his ears with his hair and stared.

Rika stood up and saw the kids getting up and she pulled Izka into the forest hiding there till night and then soon came out to be greeted by Reiji and they all went back into the school Rika and Izka separated and Rika went with Reiji as Izka went with his mom and he looked back a flash back coming into his mind.

_Flash Back_

**Rika and Izka were at the grave yard with several other people and Rika's Older Brother Reiji. Rika was standing before her mother's grave no tears falling Izka looked at her and could see her heart even though she wasn't transparent.**

**It was breaking crumbling second by second she was here. Her Mother was killed by a Cross he could understand but he couldn't understand why she wasn't crying getting rid of the pain. As it grew darker and the people cried louder Reiji took Rika's hand and took her away from the scene and Izka stared at her and then one crimson tear dripped down her face and fell onto the ground and she clenched her teeth.**

**The wind blew around them as if they were the only people there he looked at her and she looked back and shook her head and walked away with Reiji and his Mother took him away 5 minutes later tears in her eyes.**

**She understood Rika's feelings and kept crying for some reason.**

**She whispered "Poor Child". **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What is Rika's last name?**

**Who is Rika's lover?**

**C. Nobody **

**GOOD LUCK THAT'S ALL FOR NOW.**


	2. The First Battle of Love

_The last day I saw you  
is hidden in the depths of my memories_

_The 3 Guardian Charas and The Explanation of Cross –_

Rika woke from her endless slumber and rubbed her eyes rising up; her thigh had hit something soft and warm.

Rika looked down and saw a lump in her bed and thrusted the covers to the side and looked down and screamed.

In front of her in her bed laid 3 eggs all pushed together and looked so cute and innocent to her. One of the eggs had a white background and puffy blue clouds circling around it. Another had a black background with yellow flowers all around it and the last had a grassy background with Z's all around it.

Rika picked up the egg with puffy blue clouds around it and held it to her cheek. It wiggled a bit and it was very warm like her mother's hugs. Thinking about her mother burned a scar in Rika's heart and she put the egg down. Reiji's voice rang into her ears and she opened the door and turned back to the eggs. She turned back and ran down the stairs jumping over the banister.

She landed on the floor and pushed the door open and stood there looking at her older brother who was bending over a ginger bread house. Reiji tossed her a piece of toast and she caught it and chewed on it for a while before turning to her brother. He was still working on the ginger bread house and he was focused really hard on it. Rika stared for a while and shrugged it off turning away and walking back to her room.

"Rika-chan don't be late for school" Reiji called.

Rika's ears perked up and she slowly nodded before disappearing behind her door. She picked up her book bag and placed a cloth on the book and put her eggs on it. _' I almost forgot them' she thought. _She dashed to her closet and pulled out a black and white checkered cap and a black dress and put the clothes on before picking up the bag gently rushing out the door.

She kept rushing faster and faster and tripped over Izka's tail and looked up to see him clinging onto it flinching. He hid the tail for a minute and glared at her hard. Rika stood up and walked past him scowling pushing him to the side and dashing down the corridor to their class. Izka stared at her back for a minute and scowled remembering what day it was. It was Rika's Birthday or in other words the day her Mother died and Reiji's birthday was the day his Father died.

Izka stalked behind her and they both reached the classroom sitting down Rika looking to the left and Izka staring directly at her. He reached out his hand to her but soon dropped it feeling sad inside. Rika kept staring out the window and soon grazed her hands across the outline of the desk. Then Izka rose his hand again and a boy took it in his hand and he looked up.

Izka saw a boy with jet black hair and green eyes and he stood content looking at Izka. Rika even turned around and glared and the boy glared back and hugged Izka and Izka looked really afraid and confused. Rika and the boy kept glaring and then Rika realized nobody was in the room at all. Rika and the boy kept glaring and soon Izka cleared his throat and they turned back to normal.

"Why are you here Minoru?" Izka asked his younger brother.

"Just to see my beloved Onii-chan and see if this dog here is disrupting you" Minoru said pointing to Rika who growled.

"Say that again to my face you mutt" Rika said getting angry jumping to her feet.

"I love Izka and you don't I can call you what I can you dog" Minoru said letting go of Izka and getting in Rika's face.

"Oh Yeah Mutt I'll show you what a wolf can do better than a Mutt" Rika snarled and jumped at him.

They started a fight on the floor and Rika kicked Minoru into the wall and he slid down making a mark. He ran towards Rika and she bit his arm pulling at it and flung him across the room. They stared at each other before running at one another but Minoru ran past Rika and she stopped and turned ready for the worst. She turned and what she saw made her crescent fallen.

Minoru was in Izka's arms kissing the shocked and confused Izka. Rika's whole world broke down and she stood there and looked at Minoru as he turned and smirked at her. "I win" He said smirking. Rika closed her eyes and took out a shaking breath. One of the eggs wiggled and it wiggled again and Rika raised her head the Cross on her Black and White checkered cap turned to a Music Note and she turned away.

"You win Minoru nice playing" Rika said turning back around and dashing to the open window out of the window and into the field. Izka stared at her fleeting figure and Izka's eyes widened. Rika jumped over the people and into the forest and sat down on a rock in the middle of the beautiful forest and she smiled. A flute appeared in her wake and she picked it up playing a fleeting tune tears splitting down her cheeks.

"Man Izka do we have to look for that dog!" Minoru complained following his brother who was wiping his lips.

"Yes we have to find her and you have to apologize" Izka yelled at Minoru.

"But she's nothing but a nuisance besides she doesn't love you as much as I do" Minoru yelled.

"I'm your brother and you're not supposed to love me stupid!" Izka yelled.

Izka dashed off faster than his brother and remembered something from when they were children.

"_If I ever run away I probably will be somewhere quiet and peaceful away from everyone" _

"The Forest" Izka yelled.

Izka ran to the forest hearing the flute sound Rika was making. Izka ran and ran faster and faster and then stopped looking behind Rika. She was being held by a boy who looked exactly like him. The boy smirked placing his head on Rika's head as she slept quietly. Izka watched and the boy smirked holding Rika closer and Izka had enough he took out his sword and ran faster and faster.

Izka was close to the boy and the boy hit him ontop of his head knocking Izka out. Rika's black and yellow egg wiggled and jumped out of her back pack onto the ground in front of Izka. "Wow you are really weak" the egg said. It hatched and born from it was a neko chara. The chara had jet black hair that came past their bum. It had dark yellow eyes like honey. It wore a black shirt with yellow flowers and black pants and it had a necklace with a Cross on it.

The chara floated to the boy and stood in front of him.

"Don't…Mess…with…my….Mistress" It said and uppercut the boy.

The boy threw Rika and then ran away Rika landed on Izka and the two looked at each other before passing out.

A cat chara floated by Rika's cat chara and they both looked at each other and held the other's hand.

They both whispered something to their owners before taking them both back home.

'_The Cross and The Key must be kept together or the world will fall apart' _


End file.
